Delirium
by The Dragon Kunoichi
Summary: In her quest for vengeance, Frost returns to the Lin Kuei Temple to finish off Sub-Zero after leaving her to die in Outworld. But after waiting for some time, Frost enters a state of delirium, seeing Sub-Zero everywhere.


**A/N: As many people will notice, I like to write fanfics about events that happened in the actual story line of my favorite games, and add whatever to make a new story. This is another one of those fanfics.**

**This one takes place during Frost's, and a little bit of Sub-Zero's, story in Mortal Kombat: Unchained, which is Deception. Although I am a fan of the two as a couple, I needed to get this fic out of the way before I write another of them as a couple. Who knows if I will do a sequel to this.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am __**NOT**__ getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~Delirium~**

Her master was a fool to teach her the ways of the warrior. She walked through the halls of the Lin Kuei Temple, barely making a sound, as she surveyed the area with her fuming bright blue eyes. If anyone interferes in her quest for vengeance, they would die a slow and painful death by her cold hands.

Frost was so close to finally claiming the Lin Kuei as her own. When she had snatched the Dragon Medallion from her Sifu, Sub-Zero, she knew she had seized ultimate power to overthrow him, and replace him as the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Yet, that was the last thing she remembered. She had blackout afterwards.

When she awoke, Frost found herself in a tomb, surrounded by frozen corpses. It was not a familiar place to her, but she paid no attention to it when she noticed the medallion was gone. Frost became furious. Sub-Zero had taken that which was rightfully hers and left her to die in a frozen graveyard. Frost swore she would make Sub-Zero pay with his life.

Nonetheless, she had made her way back to Earthrealm after she noticed she was still in Outworld. From there she devised a plan to attack Sub-Zero at the Lin Kuei Temple when his guard is down. Frost would make sure her plan succeed. She will obtain ultimate power once Sub-Zero is dead.

Upon arriving at the Lin Kuei Temple, she began to creped the halls to find her Sifu. After hours of searching, Frost was unable to locate him. She cursed underneath her mask in frustration as the mist from her hair increased in range. Sub-Zero was nowhere to be found. The only thing she could do is wait until he returns to end his life.

Whispers were approaching from around the corner. Frost was startled and hid behind a few pillars. No one can know she is there, or they would possibly warn Sub-Zero upon arriving. Several Lin Kuei Warriors past by her as they consulted with one another.

"How grave do you thing this treat is?" One of the Lin Kuei asked his comrade.

"It must be immense. There is strength growing in Outworld. Rumor has it that this so called Dragon King has returned from the dead and claimed his army from the Deadly Alliance." The other said.

'_The Deadly Alliance?'_ Frost thought to herself.

She remembered the reason why she ended up in Outworld. Along with the Forces of Light, she and Sub-Zero were supposed to eliminate the sorcerers, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, before they invade Earthrealm. Frost listened to the chatter of the Lin Kuei in hopes for the whereabouts of her former master.

The Lin Kuei spoke again. "No doubt that the Grandmaster is helping the Forces of Light to put an end to this treat."

Once they were out of hearing range, Frost departed from her hiding spot and watched as the Lin Kuei continue their talk as they entered a training chamber.

'_So, Sub-Zero is still in Outworld,'_ Frost noted.

If Sub-Zero were to die in Outworld, she would not be able to get her revenge. She must wait a little longer and hopes he would return. As soon as he does, she will make him pay.

…

As the days have become weeks, Frost would move from one chamber to another, avoiding the wandering Lin Kuei as they went on with their daily routines. She was getting tired of doing so. Frost had not eaten or slept in days. She had become occupied devising a plan in how she will end her former master's life. Impaling him with her kori dagger through his back as he sleeps entered her mind.

'_No,'_ she thought to herself.

She wanted to see his expression once he notices it was her who had torn into his frozen heart. To see him beg for mercy and apologize to her for what he has done.

How she desire to have her blade paste his blood. The blood of the person whom she once admired. No one will be able to stop her from achieving her goal for bloodlust.

The lust soon grew overwhelming that Frost was beginning to hallucinate, seeing things that were not really there like a giant ice sculpture in the middle of the chamber on more than one occasion. Her overconfidence was blinding her. Frost walked to the imaginary sculpture as she reached for it. Her hand stood in midair while in her mind she touched the ice. Her eyes had begun to slowly change from bright blue to a zombie white.

"Frost?"

The sound of someone calling her name made Frost look into the direction of man dress in Lin Kuei garments.

"Frost, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be aiding the Grandmaster," he spoke as he approached her.

Frost's white eyes narrowed at the man in front of her. "Sub-Zero!"

Her mind had clearly been lost. She did not see a Lin Kuei Warrior, but instead, she saw Sub-Zero. The lack of sleep and nutrition was affecting her state of mind.

"Where?" The Lin Kuei stated. He turned his back to her and towards the entrance of the chamber.

Frost emerged behind her opponent and wrapped her arm around his neck. The Lin Kuei struggled to free himself from her grasp, but Frost refused to let him go. With her free hand she formed her kori dagger and held it to his throat.

"Frost…..what are…..you doing?" He struggled.

"Claiming what is mine. Sub-Zero, you will die," she said, her eyes fuming and the mist from her hair continuing to increase.

"Please….Frost…don't do this….I'm….not…Sub-Ze -."

His cries were unheard by her. In one quick flick of her wrist, Frost slashed the Lin Kuei's throat. The blood from the clean cut began to flow out of the wound and onto her dagger and clothing. She released her hold on him, and he fell onto the floor a lifeless corpse. Even as he lay there dead with the blood still pouring out, Frost still saw Sub-Zero.

"My vengeance is complete. I am now the new Lin Kuei Grandmaster, my dear Sifu." Frost stated rather proudly as she towered over the Lin Kuei.

Her eyes were growing too hot. She held them shut to let them rest. She brought her hand to her right temple and let it slid down her face, unaware of the blood that was still on it. As Frost slowly open her eyes they have yet return to their normal blue shade. Her hair was covered by great amount of mist. The kori dagger in her hand continued to drip blood onto the floor.

As she turned, she was stunned to see another person at the entrance of the chamber. Her white eyes widen and burned hotter than before. Frost was not able to believe what she was seeing.

"No!" Frost whispered in shock. "It's not possible! I already killed you!"

Frost's mind was playing games with her once again. Rather than seeing another Lin Kuei Warrior, she saw Sub-Zero.

"You traitorous bitch! You will pay for what you've done," the Lin Kuei yelled as he saw the corpse of his fallen comrade at Frost's feet.

He rushed toward her. Trying to strike her with one blow, Frost managed to avoid being strike on the face by stepping aside. She leaped behind him and took hold of his shoulders. Frost channeled her Fa Jing and froze the Lin Kuei's head. With what the strength she had left, Frost ripped off the Lin Kuei's head, with the spine still attached, and slammed it to the floor, shattering in the process.

Like the first, the headless corpse dropped to the floor. A mixture of blood, bone, and melting ice had begun to conceal the concrete floor.

No one would pass judgment on her. Not even her Sifu no matter how many times he came back.

The racket she had caused had forced wandering Lin Kuei to inspect what all the commotion was about. They were stun to see their own laying dead on the floor with Frost drench in their blood. She made no attempt to clean herself up. Rage filled their eyes. How could Frost, the Grandmaster's greatest student, kill one of their own?

Frost was at the point of no return. She had killed two Lin Kuei Warriors because she believed that they were Sub-Zero, and now her former clan wanted her dead for treason. If Sub-Zero were here, he would not allow them to execute her. However, he has not yet arrived from Outworld. They would exterminate Frost and dispose of her body in the frozen wastelands.

Even if Frost were sober, she would not give into her demise so easily. If she was still in good terms with Sub-Zero, she would have fought her way towards victory like she had done so in the past. Yet, she had become delirious, only seeing Sub-Zero everywhere she turned. An unknown advantage for the Lin Kuei. In her state, the Lin Kuei could easily attack her from any direction. They would have justice for their fallen comrades.

Frost had looked among them as they discuss their plan of attack on her. Her eyes burned as she saw a crowed of Sub-Zeros. The enrage Frost began to panic. It was trick at least that was she thought.

"Sub-Zero! You can create a diversion, you can come back as many times as you please, but I will kill you no matter how many of you there are!" Frost shouted as she formed another kori dagger.

The Lin Kuei were puzzled. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," one pointed out, "that bitch has gone crazy. We mus-"

The Lin Kuei Warrior was unable to continue as Frost had lunge her kori dagger into his eye, going through the back of his skull. The Lin Kuei were on alert as sprinted towards Frost.

"Kill the traitor, Frost!" One shouted out.

Frost prepared daggers to tear into the "Sub-Zeros" as one by one try to strike her down. With each blow, strike, and cut they continued to dash toward her. They were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Their blood had splatter all over her clothes. She held one of the Lin Kuei in the position as her fist victim. She began to impale "Sub-Zero" multiple times before letting go. All but her lay dead.

"Why won't you die already?"

…

If felt like years since he last walked the halls of the Lin Kuei Temple, but he had prevent the destruction of Earthrealm and other realms from the hands of the Dragon King. With the new armor he gained from the Frozen Tombs, he easily defeated any Tarkata hordes that came in his way. Now, he has return to his icy home, ready to teach the next generation of warriors to defend the world they live in from invaders of other realms.

Sub-Zero approached a large set of doors to the training chamber. There was clatter behind the close doors as he gotten closer. The sound of metal clashing with another object. Curious to what was going on, Sub-Zero pushed open the doors open to find a horrendous sight. His Lin Kuei Warriors lay lifeless in pools of their own blood, bone, and melting ice. Slaughtered by none other than the person he thought he would never see again. Frost.

Frost was finishing off what remain of the Lin Kuei with her blood drenched fist. She had failed to notice the "real" Sub-Zero standing right behind her. Frost pound on the Lin Kuei even as Sub-Zero slowly walked towards her in a state of shock. From the corner of her eye, Frost noticed movement and eventually looked up to the man before her.

Despite seeing Sub-Zero in his ninja attire in the past, Frost now saw him in full armor. She was confused, and noticed the mixture of emotions. A surprised looked in his eyes and sadness.

"Frost…you're alive?"

Sub-Zero was too in shock to believe that she had committed an act so sickening. He became aware of how revolting she appeared with blood all over herself. The blood of the Lin Kuei. Her eyes were the thing that was worrying him. They were empty and constantly glaring at him.

Frost was infuriated at the sight of Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero!" she shriek, "I'm going to finish you off and claim the medallion."

"Frost…"

She gathered her Kori Daggers, and lunge at him. He was too fast to avoid being impaled but not fast enough to avoid being cut in his midsection. Only little amount of blood was drawn. He eluded the minor pain. Sub-Zero dodged another blow from his student when she tried to impale him again.

Sub-Zero managed grab hold of her wrist and tightened his hold on it. Frost flinched in pain, releasing the dagger and letting it drop to the floor with a clatter. Yet, she was not going to give up that easily. Using the other dagger, Frost aimed for Sub-Zero's head, but Sub-Zero stopped her once again by grabbing the other wrist.

"Frost, you need help." Sub-Zero said as he tried to reason with her.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Frost spat out.

She struggled to free herself from his grasp. She was willing to kick his shin in hopes for freedom.

There was nothing he can do but one thing. With a heavy sigh, he channeled his Fa Jing, freezing the rebellious Frost where she stood. Frost yelled in agony as she fell to the ground once Sub-Zero released her. Her body was freezing over just like before. The last thing she saw was Sub-Zero towering over her.

…

There was no noise in the halls. Only the sound of Sub-Zero's feet as he walked by. He carried the block of ice that contained Frost into a room where the bodies of fallen Lin Kuei lay. He didn't wish it to be her fate. He did not kill her. He didn't have the heart to do it even after what she had done. He only froze her body until he was able to get her some help. Sub-Zero was a strong believer of second chances.

At the end of the chamber was an altar. Sub-Zero placed Frost on the altar before stepping aside, observing her frozen body. Her face looked peaceful just like when she accidently froze herself the last time. The power of medallion was too overwhelming for her. He thought she had killed herself. If he knew that she was still alive in her frozen tomb, then he would have never placed her in the Frozen Tombs.

He closed his eyes and placed a hand over them as he lowered his head to drain the stress that had built up within him. Frost was ticking time bomb that was ready to go off. She was a promising student and a fast learner. He could not understand why he had not seen her behavior when he began to train her. She had deceived him. She longed to have him dead. In the end, innocent people lost their lives in her reign for vengeance.

Sub-Zero rose his head up. _'What's done is done.'_

He made his way to the entrance, closing the door behind him. Not looking back. Sub-Zero stepped back and sealed the door shut with a layer of ice. He did not want anyone to disturb Frost. When the time came, he would have to make the most difficult decision regarding his former student's punishment.

Once she will awaken, Frost will have to pay for her crimes against the Lin Kuei Clan.

THE END


End file.
